


feels real good baby

by NeonLights



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, Kink, M/M, Smut, daddy - Freeform, larry stylinson smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonLights/pseuds/NeonLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I already posted this on tumbr, it was a prompt<br/>Harry is five and Louis is his new dad</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels real good baby

**Author's Note:**

> 3,400 WORDS!

„Is this my room?“ Harry asked as Louis brought him home.

„It’s all yours.“ Louis said, a huge smile displayed on his face. „It’s not decorated yet but I thought we could go shopping for some wallpaper and stuff like that, just if you want to.“ Harry nodded eagerly, already excited. Louis couldn’t believe his luck. A few weeks ago, after meeting Harry for the first time, he found this amazing flat for a good prize, met Harry for a couple of times in the following weeks and soon enough they were coming along like they were father and son. He filled out many papers and today was finally the best day of his life: He was able to bring Harry home. He hadn’t decorated the room before because he was scared that Harry wouldn’t like the wallpaper or the duvets, so he decided that it was best to let Harry decide.

„We’ll go tomorrow after lunch ok?“ Louis asked, taking Harrys hand to lead him back to the kitchen.

„Okay.“ Harry simple replied, smile still evident on his face.

Louis made them both some Lasagne for dinner and when Harry told him that it was really good he felt proud. He smiled at Harry who smiled back and Louis thought that Harry was already a beautiful boy for his age. He had silky curls that fell perfectly around his still chubby face and really green eyes.

After finishing their meals, Louis asked Harry to watch a movie and he agreed, asking Louis for Bambi. Only 30 minutes into the film, Louis noticed that Harry fell asleep. He’d never seen Harry sleeping so he thought that it was pretty normal that he stared at his son for a couple of minutes, taking in the angelic looks of the boy while he sucked on his thumb. Louis smiled to himself as he picked Harry carefully up and brought him up into his new bedroom, he carefully tugged him into bed before kissing his forehead and leaving Harry’s room. Deciding that it was a pretty exhausting day, the older boy called it a night and went to bed as well.

******

When Louis woke up he was more than surprised to see Harry playing with his shoes, trying them on and trying to walk or at least move a little bit forward. Louis watched for a while, impressed how quiet the little boy was. After a while he sat up and ruffled his hair. „Good morning Harry.“

The small boy jumped lightly at the sudden noise and went quickly to place his new dad’s shoes back where he found them.

„Sorry..“ He said, looking down at his feet. Louis stood up and quickly walked over to his adopted son.

„Oh dont worry Harry it’s okay. Did you like them?“ Harry nodded hs head.

„They’re called TOMS.. We could look for some in your size if you’d like. Of course in a different color if you don’t like the bright red.“

„Yes, thank you.“ Harry answered happy with a wide smile on his face.

„Let’s get some breakfast, pumpkin.“ Louis said, smiling aswell as he picked Harry up and walked into their kitchen to make some breakfast.

After they’ve finished both breakfast and lunch, Louis dressed Harry and helped him into the car. Once they started driving, Louis put Harry’s CD with childish music on and smiled when Harry sang along. Only 30 minutes later they were at the furniture store.

„Let’s check for beddings first, yeah?“

„Okay.“ Harry simply answered, curiously looking around. When they arrived the children’s section Harry pointed to the bedding with little dinosaurs on it as soon as he saw it.

„This is great!“ he yelled in excitement and let go of Louis’ hand. The older man only chuckled and followed Harry.

„Can I have it? Please?“ the younger boy asked with big, innocent eyes.

„Of course, love. I told you you can choose.“ Louis answered, caressing over Harrys head. He took the packed bedding off a shelf and they kept looking around for new stuff for Harry’s new room. Harry decided that he liked the white walls but wanted some stickers on it, so as soon as Harry said it, Louis was determined to find some wall-stickers, and of course Harry decided on the dinosaur ones. They were all in different shapes and sizes and judging on the look on Harrys face he was absolutely in love with them. So Louis bought them. Leaving the store he went shopping with Harry and let him buy some toys and games he could play with Louis. After 3 hours of being away from home, Harry was more than excited to bring his new stuff to his room, so when Louis unlocked the door and opened it, Harry was as fast as possible running upstairs, placing his stuffed animals down on his bed. Louis quickly took off his shoes and jacket and followed Harry upstairs.

„Look I already decorated!“ Harry yelled excited.

„Aw, you’ve done that really good. So how about I wash your beddings and when they’re dry we put them onto your bed? And while they dry we put your toys in your closet and shelfs and put all the stickers on your wall.“ Louis suggested.

„Yes! Thank you!“ Harry instantly went to hug Louis’ leg tightly and when he let go, Louis went downstairs to wash the bedding and to grab the other bought things and bring them upstairs. After finishing putting all the new toys on Harrys shelf, Louis went downstairs to put the now washed bedding into the dryer so it’d be dry by the time Harry goes to bed. When he came back up, he found Harry admiring his toys on a shelf. He knew that Harry was born into a „problem-family“. His parents took drugs and smoked cigarette after cigarette. They didn’t find any toys or stuffed animals when they took them away from his terrible parents, only having a few clothes found in the closet. So this sight was absolutely adorable.  
„Do you like them?“ Louis asked.

Harry instantly spun around and ran to Louis who came down on Harry’s level. He opened his arms and Harry instantly threw his arms around his new dad’s neck.

„Thank you, daddy“ Harry whispered into the older man’s neck. Harry hadn’t called him daddy before so when he did it this time he was overwhelmed with a lot of feelings, like he wanted to cry and squeeze harry until he wasn’t able to get any air, and he wanted to kiss him and tell him that it wasn’t a problem and then there was this weird feeling in his belly that he couldn’t quite put. Simply ignoring all his emotions, he said „You’re welcome, pumpkin.“ and felt Harry grinning against his neck. „I’m no pumpkin, Daddy!“ Harry giggled as he wriggled out of the hug.

„Yes you are!“ Louis shouted jokingly and pulled Harry back into his arms, kissing his cheek several times while tickling him lightly. Harry couldn’t stop laughing and saying „daddy, stoop“ and Louis didn’t want to stop because his laugh was the most beautful thing he’s ever heard in his life.

After a while they calmed down again and decided to somehow install the lamp. After 30 minutes Louis was close to give up just as it suddenly worked. „A MIRACLE!“ Louis yelled and Harry clapped. „Now my stickers!“ He said, holding them up.

So Louis put the little and big dinosaurs on Harry wall, just how Harry wanted it. When they finished, they stood both in the doorframe, looking at what they have accomplished through the last few hours. Harry stared at awe, loving all his new toys the most, and his new clothes and the dark blue TOMS standing infront of his closet. He was especially proud of them because now he had matching shoes with his daddy and now everyone would see what an amazing dad he had (and wow is that a rhyme).

„High five, pumpkin?“ He heard Louis say, so he spun around and met the palm of the older man’s palm halfway. Giggling, he said „Your hand’s are bigger!“

„That’s because I’m older than you, sweety.“ Louis answered kindly, with a huge smile on his face. „I’ll get your beddings, yeah? Go and play.“ He added.

„You come back?“ Harry asked, and it gave Louis chest pain because he could see it in harrys eyes that he was seriously scared that Louis wouldn’t come back. „Of course I will! I want to dry your new car city carpet when I made your bed!“ Harry grinned widely and yelled „I’ll get the cars!“

So Louis made his way downstairs as fast as possible to get the now dry beddings out of the dryer. When he came back into Harrys bedroom, he saw the small boy sitting on the floor, putting several cars all over the car city carpet, so he hurried to make Harrys bed before he sat down next to him and played with Harry for another hour on the car city carpet. Glancing at his watch Louis said „It’s time for a bath, Harry. I’ll make you some dinner while you’re in it and then we can watch a movie, if you want to.“ Harry simply nodded, liking the sound of the next things he was gonna do.

Louis let water into the bathtube and checked the temperature of the water constantly.

„Harry, is the water okay for you?“ He asked because he wasn’t sure how Harry liked the temperature. His sisters always screamed ‘it’s too hot!’ or ‘loulou it’s too cold’ whenever he made them a bath.

„Yes, it’s good.“ Harry answered after sticking his hand into the water and pulling it out again he dried his hand on his t-shirt before he undressed. Louis already put some of the toys in the bathtube. It was a little ship and a bigger ship and when they found it at the store Harry said it was Louis’ and Harry’s ship and together they were fighting the mean pirates which made Louis’ heart melt in an instant. When he turned around he saw the younger boy being completely naked, but holding his clothes.

„Leave them on the floor Harry, I will put them away later.“ Louis said kindly, seeing Harry being hesistant before the smaller boy finally put the clothes back onto the floor. Seeing his son naked, let Louis’ body react in a way he didn’t expect it to react, though. He felt a light twitch in his lower area when he saw the smooth, pale skin stretching over the younger boy’s bum and little chest and Louis couldn’t help to stare. When Harry stood there awkwardly, he snapped out of his trance, mentally slapping himself. He knew he shouldn’t feel like this and that it was wrong, so he helped Harry quickly into the bathtube where bubbles hid his lower body, only the half of his torso peaked out of the water.

„Alright Harry, um I’ll just go and prepare dinner yeah? Do you like peppers?“

„Yes, but only the red peppers.“ Harry answered, already busy with playing with his ships.

Louis smiled at the sight and told Harry that he’ll look after him in a bit and that if something’s wrong, Harry just should call loudly for him.

When Louis was downstairs, he cut some slices off the bread and got 2 red peppers out to cut them too. He placed both in seperate bowls, placing them down on the table before he got some butter, cheese slices and cold cuts. Grabbing two mugs and 2 plates he placed them down on the table, pulling one knife out of the drawer and placing it down next to his plate. As he finished he made his way upstairs to check on Harry.

„Hey, bud. You’re alright?“

„Yes, we’re winning against the pirates!“ He cheered while pointing to his ships.

„Oh good! When we won, take all their food and gold off their ship and bring it to ours, yeah?“

Harry giggled. „Aye Aye!.. Do I have to come out of the bathtube already, daddy?“

„Oh no, love. First you have to finish fighting the mean pirates while I make some tea for us too, so we can celebrate it.“ Louis said while sitting infront of the bathtube.

„Okay.“ Was all Harry said before he played with the ships again, imitating bombs attacking the pirates’ ship.

When the tea was ready, and Louis had Harry dressed into his pyjamas, hair standing into every direction, giving up on trying to tame it, they went downstairs and ate their dinner. Louis figured that Harry REALLY loved red peppers, since he ate them all alone in less than 5 minutes.

Louis already started the cartoon in the living room for Harry while he cleaned the kitchen, so Harry wouldnt be bored, When he finished he joined Harry on the couch and smiled when Harry instantly cuddled close to him. The older man pulled his arm around Harry and tugged him in. He caressed the younger boy’s side while watching the cartoon with him. After a while he noticed Harry getting heavier against his chest and when he looked down he saw the boy’s eyes being closed, his breath being steady. Carefully he stood up with Harry in his arms, turning the tv off and tugging the youngster into his bed. He smiled at the sight of Harry in his dinosaur bedding, quickly taking a picture to send it to his mum later. He gave his son a kiss on the forehead before he leaved his room. Feeling tired and exhausted Louis decided to have a quick wank – since the twitch from earlier turned into a semi – and to go to sleep then too. As said, as done, Louis jerked himself quickly off, trying to get rid of thoughts about his son instead he tried to picture one of his hot one night stands but never succeeded, his mind always wandering back to the imagine of Harrys naked bum. Louis felt bad as soon as he finished and he felt like crying, so he did until he fell asleep.

The next time Louis woke up was when he heard light footsteps on the carpet, muffled sobbing and whispered „daddy?“’s.

„Harry?“ He said once he realized what was going on.

Another broken sob. „Daddy, I had a bad dream.“

„Oh love, come here.“ He sat up in bed, turning the little lamp next to his bed as Harry walked towards him. He lifted him up so that he was in his bed now.

„It was just a dream love, it won’t happen.“ Louis tried to calm the boy.

„They said I have to leave you again.“ Harry sobbed into his dad’s shoulder.

„Nobody’s gonna take you away from me and nobody will ever make you leave me, I promise, pumpkin.“ Louis said in a calm and gently voice. When Harry calmed a bit in his father’s tight hug and his soothing words, he nodded and rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears. Louis smiled and kissed his son’s cheek and was pretty satisfied of how he solved this situation but when Harry wiggled around on his lap – mainly his bum on louis’ crotch – he instantly tensed, knowing exactly how is body was about to react. And Harry noticed.

„Daddy, why’s it so hard there?“ he asked innocently, wiggling his bum again over Louis’ now hard cock to make sure the older man knew what he meant.

„Please stop wiggling, Harry.“ Louis groaned but his voice still pleading.

„Did I heard you daddy?“ Harry panicked. „I’m so sorry I dodn’t want to please daddy I-“

„Harry you didn’t hurt me, I swear.. It’s hard because it felt good what you were doing on my lower area, love, but you have to stop.“ Louis explained.

„But if it’s good why do I have to stop? I want to make daddy feel good, coz daddy made me feel good today“ Harry said cheerfully, wide awake by now.

„No Harry, i-it’s wrong.“ But Harry didnt stop and Louis gave in.

„O-okay Harry, um, I’ll just lie back and you keep doing t-that.“ He mumbled out.

„Okay, daddy!“ Harry cheered once again. Louis placed his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes groaning when he felt Harry going in little 8 motions. He knew it was wrong, he knew he’s going to feel like shit afterwards. He knew he’s a total fuck up, using his son-of-2-days to satisfy his sexual needs. But it felt too good, too good to make it stop. Harry’s little bum just put enough friction on Louis’ cock. He was aleady close so he opened his eyes and looked at Harry who was watching his dad’s crotch, his tongue sticking out in concentration. So Louis changed his mind.

„Harry, love“ He moaned. „Just stop for a second and do hat I tell you okay love?“

„I will daddy.“ Harry said while looking up at his dad.

„I want you to turn around so you’re back is facing me, okay? And I want you to pull your pyjama pants down and daddy’s aswell, ok?“

„Yes, daddy!“ Harry didn’t hesistate and instantly turned around, pulling his and louis’ pants down and Louis wouldn’t lie if he said that this made him nearly come right then and there.

„What now, daddy?“

„Spread you cheeks love.“ So Harry did as Louis told him. „Now sit down again on the same spot.“ Harry obeyed instantly and Louis groaned loudly when his cock was stuck between Harry’s bum cheeks.

„Like this daddy?“

„Oh f-yes Harry just like that! Move back and forth baby, that would be even better.“ So Harry rocked back and forth, along Louis’ length, making Louis moan and fist the sheets, because jesus Harry looked so good, even though he only saw him from behind but his gaze was always directed to that pale bum rocking back and forth on his dick and it felt so good and tight even tho he wasnt in Harry at all but he thought that maybe his son’s bum cheeks on each side of his dick felt even better. Bucking his hip to cause more friction he yelled a mantra of „oh my god yes harry“ and „oh god so good oh yes yes“, Harry didn’t stop because he thought that those nonsense probably meant that his daddy likes it.

„Oh love I’m really close you’re doing that so good keep going.“ And Harry simply nodded. It went on for only a few more minutes when Harry said „Oh daddy I like it“ and Louis was coming in an instant and probably the hardest in his whole life when Harry said that sentence. Louis’ moan was high pitched when his orgasm hit him and his back arched off the bed and Harry got worried and turn his head around, causing his bum to slide over Louis’ sensitive cock. „Oh good lord, harry!“ he moaned out loudly once again before he tried to calm down. „Daddy are you ok?“ Harry asked, seriusly worried because his daddy suddenly got some white stuff all over his chest and it looked wet and Harry’s bum felt wet too but he didn’t care because maybe his daddy wasn’t okay anymore.

„Oh love, Oh god, I’m more than okay, thank you come here.“ Louis said quickly before he pulled Harry into his side. He kissed his forehead. „You made daddy feel really really good Harry, I really liked it, thank you. But this is our little secret yes? Don’t tell anyone, promised?“

„Promised daddy.“ Louis smiled satisfied as he quickly cleaned himself & pulled both their pants up, cuddling into the blanket with Harry. „Sleep tight baby.“


End file.
